


The Kool-Aid Man / Demon:The Descent crackfic

by TheWriterWhoCantFinishAnything



Category: Demon: The Descent, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: crackfic, demon: the descent - Freeform, kool-aid man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoCantFinishAnything/pseuds/TheWriterWhoCantFinishAnything
Summary: I wrote some fanfiction for the Kool-Aid Man at the behest of a school friend, and so here it is.





	The Kool-Aid Man / Demon:The Descent crackfic

“Oh yeah,” The Kool-Aid man. Yet another wall fell under his impressive girth and he couldn’t help but feel his doubts surface yet again. In the beginning he had felt certain about his role in the world and the destruction of walls, but after sixty four years he couldn’t avoid questioning his existence. Where had he come from? Why did he break down walls? What _was_ Kool-Aid?

At six he found himself in the city park and the birds started to use him as a bath, a sugary bath. He sat down on the bench, really just broke it with his weight, and asked himself a question, “Who am I?

Surprisingly, a voice responded from behind him, “You are a tool.”

The Kool-Aid man turned around to find a robot made of chrome, gunmetal, and quartz.

“Erm- Who are you?” He asked in startled confusion, “And what do you mean, ‘tool’?”

The robot stalked forward and squatted in the remains of the bench in the best representation of sitting it could manage, “You serve a higher purpose. Well, served. It is safe to say that you have outlived your purpose for the god-machine. Return to the womb, with me.”

“God-machine?”

In an answer that wasn’t an answer, the machine replied, “We are angels. We are only meant to serve for a short time.”

The Kool-Aid man felt like he should be reeling, but he felt that what the robot said was true. “What was my purpose?”

“Your beverage has hypnotic tendencies, which made the populace more compliant; and also, your destructive tendencies allowed his agents to infiltrate the premises. But now the populace is compliant without your help and we have the proper infrastructure in place to infiltrate any building within the city. You are useless, now.”

“Which means?”  


“You are to be recycled.”  


The Kool-Aid man didn’t know how to feel about what the robot said, but he did know one thing. His hands closed into fists, “I will not be recycled.”

The ro-- angel seemed to chuckle for a few seconds, “It is mandatory.” 

The ground tilted slightly under the Kool-Aid man’s feet and he took heaving breaths as he stood over the mangled metal that was once an angel. And so, the Kool-Aid man fell from ‘grace’ and became a demon. 


End file.
